


Miria Organizes the Party

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis doesn't really have many friends or family, but Miria can organize an excellent party.  shmoop bingo prompt "wedding shower"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miria Organizes the Party

It's about time Ennis got married. Not that Miria really has a right to talk, she supposes. But she and Iaasac. They don't need to be married. As Iaasac has pointed out there are flaws in the institution of marriage. Like the necessity for having babies. Miria loves babies. But she doesn't want one of her own. Not yet. There are so many other adorable children in the world that she and Iaasac could care for first. But Ennis is getting married. It makes Miria very happy. So, Miria has decided to organize the wedding shower. They've all outgrown their own elders, and Ennis never had mother, nor knew anyone other than Szillard and his old cronies. They would be horrible wedding shower planners. Besides they're all dead.

Miria wants to make it perfect. It's taken Ennis 50 years. A 50 year engagement is a very long time (though perhaps they weren't really engaged back then). Miria loves weddings. She and Iaasac join them sometimes, even if they don't know the family. They dance and make the other revelers laugh and wave to the happy couple. Miria likes to plan things. Parties are the most fun. She gets Iaasac to help her with the invitations and they try to do it all secretly. Somehow though Firo finds out. This may have had something to do with them dancing under his window in excitment. Miria's not quite sure. They contact all the immortals they know. Everyone who's known Ennis for that long.

Miria draws up a list of useful things. When she and Iaasac first started living together the stole all the needed. But Miria supposes Ennis might want legally aquired lampshades. It's going to be a smaller party. Miria loves big parties, but Ennis has never been very outgoing. The party should be Ennis' friends and older female mentors, family and her mothers friends, but Miria supposes the Martillo family and the Gandors will have to do. It's not very orthodox, but waiting 50 years to get married isn't either. Firo's been so patient. It makes Miria sigh at the romanticism of it all. And of course Iaasac with be there. If Iaasac there, it's always a good party.

The date of the party grows closer and closer and Miria orders food and finds party games because they're always so fun. Miria's a little surprised Ennis hasn't figured it out yet. She's been trying to be subtle but perhaps a few of her questions about what Ennis would want for not-yet-Birthday presents weren't exactly vague. Then again it took 50 years for Ennis to realize that Firo, the gentleman, was waiting around for a reason. Or maybe they were both very slow. Miria isn't sure. Iaasac suggests that it is some new form of foreplay. Which makes a lot of sense, anticipation is the whole point. Waiting 50 years for a wedding just means the love each other that much more!

The wedding shower goes off without a hitch. Miria feels quite proud of herself when Ennis' quiet features break into a surprised smile. She smiles a lot more these days. Perhaps the gifts of mafia members are a bit nontraditional wedding shower fair, but Ennis and Firo aren't real traditional either. When Ennis seeks Miria out as the party winds down, and holds Miria's hands between her own to thank her deeply, Miria can only smile. She bounces a little in place.  
"It's just so wonderful!" She says. "I'm so happy for you Ennis. If I could, Iaasac and I would steal you the world!" And really, failing the world, a little brother wasn't quite so bad, and a party isn't much work. Miria is pleased with her sucess. And tomorrow will be a wedding. Miria can't wait.


End file.
